This invention relates to a preventive maintenance device for a resin-molded transformer which is extensively employed for reception of high voltages, and, more particularly, to a partial discharge detecting device for detecting, with high accuracy, partial electric discharges which are induced in a primary winding of a high voltage side of a transformer.